In another life, I would make you stay (Sea Devil Week)
by LadyPalma
Summary: A collection of oneshots (AU and What If), following the prompts of the first Sea Devil Week ever, started on Tumblr. Prompts: Mafia/Crime; Road Trip; Ursula's Kingdom; Burlesque; Mob Wives; High School AU; Housewives; Creator's Choice.
1. Day 1: MafiaCrime

**In another life, I would make you stay [Sea Devil Week 2015]**

 **Day 1: Mafia/Crime**

 **Prompt:** Mafia/Crime, in or after the 1940s (either one or both is a boss or victim of mafia/crime lifestyle when they meet either during the 40s or during the aftermath)

* * *

Two shots of _Limoncello_ and some plans of homicide to discuss: just an average conversation between the boss of American Mafia and his sister – except that it might have been the last one.

"I am dying, my heart is becoming more and more weary" he announced, not giving up another gulp of alcohol, though. "Maybe it's some sort of punishment for my crimes, who knows…"

The woman pretended to look surprise, but she actually already knew what was lately going on behind the eternal strong facade. "I am sorry" she said eventually, just because it was what she felt she had to say.

"You're not" he objected immediately, but calmly. And right then, an unexpected chuckle escaped his lips. "And I'm glad of this. You have exactly what it takes to be a leader."

Her susprise was no fake now. "Wait, are you saying that-"

"Yes" he interrupted with the same strange calmness. "I am telling you that, after my death, you are going to be the next boss… _Donna_ Cruella of the Gold family, isn't it amazing, dearie?"

There was a sparkle of proud in his eyes and that told her he was not playing with her. To everyone, _Don_ Rumplestiltskin was an unscrupolous, ruthless man, but she knew that he would have done everything for his family, that family whose ancestors came from Sicily and was meant to hold power, that family which now was reducted just to the two of them. And sadly, he was no immortal as he would have liked to be.

"Oh, darling, I am a really terrible person, I promise" she eventually replied, suddenly standing up from her chair and reaching him. "But giving all the power to a woman? Many underestimates a girl in diamonds and furs… What would the others say?"

" _Futtitinni_ about the others!" he exclaimed in a perfect sicilian accent, which despite his attempts came out very often. He had raised quickly his look to her with a trace of anger, but as soon as that flash came, it was already gone. "Let me take care of the others… You just have to take care of one simple thing" he continued and now his lips curved into an almost evil smirk.

"Which thing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She was one of the best killers of all and she was usually thrilled by the idea of committing some evil deeds, but yet in that very moment she felt a bad presentiment and his next sentence proved her feelings to be right.

"Killing the mole, of course. We don't need her anymore" he replied, shrugging slightly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Two weeks before they had discovered an infiltrator among the newest members, but they both knew that killing her would have been not only a message of power to the police, but also a message of loyalty from Cruella to the entire organization.

She had in fact stiffened and for a short while she remained still and breathless, not daring to say anything. Her worst dream and her worst nightmare were both becoming true in the same moment, as she was seeing her hopes to conciliate everything – power and love – falling apart. She had to choose, because she couldn't have everything.

But in the meanwhile her brother was still looking up at her and his smirk was a mirror of the choice she had already taken after all– since she was born, actually.

"Com'on, sister, aren't you tired of being an ordinary _picciotta_?"

She would have never gone back to where she had started: that was the promise she made to herself before starting the car. Denying any attempts of conversation, she drove fast for about twenty minutes, until she reached a contry road desolate enough. Only then she stopped and only then she moved her eyes to her right. She looked at the black woman for some seconds, but didn't dare to say anything; actually her face itself didn't convey anything at all.

"Get out" Cruella said eventually in a hiss, clearly hinting her to be quick.

And Ursula Fishman, one of the first black policewoman of New York, didn't hesitate too much. Years and years after the mafia made her now predict what was going to happen: she knew she was going to die. However, what she didn't predict was that it would have been Cruella the one to get rid of her. That same Cruella that she had tried to understand, save and love, that same Cruella that looked in her eyes while they made love and promised to protect her. Where was that Cruella now? She had been bought and sold to the system, of course.

"Where should I go? Near that tree or is better if I remain here in the middle of the road?" Ursula asked boldly and she couldn't help but feel a strange urge to laugh. "I never thought it would have ended like this… Are you really going to kill me? I thought what was between you and me was real and-"

"Oh _minchia_ , darling! Shut up!" the next boss to be suddenly exclaimed. And as her words came out of her mouth, a gun came out of her fur. "Don't even talk about real, when you were the one to lie, to betray and to leave" she spat then, holding the gun still, maybe in an attempt to get herself angry enough to pull the trigger.

She didn't know which of three things hurt her the most, but surely she was hurt and well, she had killed already for less. And yet, here she was hesitating, having second guessing and unconsciously trying to find a way out.

"What had they offer you? Cruella, don't do this, we can still…."

"No, we can't!" she interrupted again, as a flash of desperation appeared in her eyes. "Don't you see? We can't!"

As their eyes met – _really_ met for the first time -, Ursula suddenly fell silence and then nodded, as a hint to go on and shoot. A tear fell on her cheek though; she wasn't crying out of fear, but rather of disappointment and blame – mostly toward herself. Yes, in the last moments of her life, she was blaming herself because she hadn't been careful: she had fallen in love with a future boss of the mafia and in the end she had both betrayed her love and her ideals.

Cruella immediately noticed that tear, but she didn't want to see, she didn't want to think, she didn't want to feel pity. And so she just closed her eyes, took a deep breath… And then she pulled the trigger, just like that. When she opened them again, she just spotted the woman she still was in love with, lied on the ground with her eyes still opened and a bullet in her heart.

She knew she would have probably had nightmares every night and she would have thrown up every time memories would have brought her back to that moment, but for now she didn't feel anything at all. And she just smiled, almost proudly. _Futtitinni_ – her brother's voice was the only thing she could hear right then.

* * *

 ** _*Futtitinni literally means "don't care", but it's also more like "don't care about little things, focus on the important thing of life"._**

 ** _**That's the lowest level of mafia organization._**

 ** _***A typical exclamation equivalent to "Fuck"._**

* * *

 ** _So, let's give start to the SD Week! I hope to write something for all the prompts and I hope you'll like my try:) I put some sicilian words in this first oneshot and also replaced gin with limoncello - because of reasons. By the way, this is my 100th story here on and I'm kinda proud of myself for this goal! LoL_**

 ** _See you tomorrow with the prompt "Road Trip"._**


	2. Day 2: Road Trip

**In another life, I would make you stay [Sea Devil week 2015]**

 **Day 2: Road Trip**

 **Prompt:** Road Trip, 80s/90s (think Thelma and Louise, the two of them take off to escape their lives and make a new one together)

 **Notes: I decided not to make it an AU, but just a What If, because why not?**

* * *

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

That was how Ursula greeted Cruella, when she showed up out of the blue at her door. It was the first time she saw her in seven years and since then, she had managed to make a life in New York, find a job and a decent house. Well, at least it was decent in her opinion. In fact, the other woman had in the meanwhile entered the small flat without a formal invitation and now was giving a quite disgusted look around.

"No, the exact question is: what the Hell are _you_ doing here? It's such a dump… It doesn't suit your life style at all, darling"

" _Your_ life style you mean…" the owner precised with a fake smile, following her with the gaze. "By the way, where is your dear husband?"

Cruella suddenly stopped moving and, after a second of evident suprise, allowed an unexpected smirk to form on her lips. "Oh, I see you've kept well-informed about me… It's at home anyway." She waved a hand in air, as if with that gesture she wanted to close the topic and then smiled again. "Look, I don't want to fight. I just came here with a proposal"

It was Ursula's turn to be surprised, but despite the resentment and the anger still burning inside her, she couldn't deny to be also intrigued. "Which proposal?"

Cruella widened her smile and without answering, she approached her more. Then, she just pulled out a well-known key from her bra and waved it in front of her friend's eyes. "You, me and a road trip. What do you say?"

Ursula raised an eyebrow and instinctively let out a small chuckle. "Are you insane?" she almost yelled, trying to sound angry. But she was feeling like the insane one, because somehow that plan made a sort of sense.

"Oh com'on, Urs, it's just for the weekend!"

They remained to look at each other for a while like that: Cruella with some puppy eyes she was wearing so well and Ursula still fighting hard to keep her face straight. Until the black woman raised her hand up and just took the key, as a signal of agreement. The truth was she had missed adventures and probably missed Cruella even more… And besides, she had nothing better to do, anyway.

* * *

Fast driving, music at the highest volume, sleeping in the car and eating fast food on the road: that was what the weekend turned out to be and frankly, Ursula didn't expect anything less. Three days like this sounded fine to her; it was enough to have again a taste of life but it stilli t wasn't enough to fall under Cruella's spell al lover again – or at least so she thought. Because the problem was that on Sunday night, New York was still very far, unless New York hadn't suddenly turned out into a country road in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are you taking me?" The question escaped the former sea witch's lips before she could control her worry, which was now painted all over her face, despite her will.

Cruella didn't answer and just hinted a smirk, until her moves spoke louder than words. In fact, after some few more metres, she suddenly stopped the car and slowly turned to face her, as if everything was just obvious. Except it was not.

"Cruella, really, dog got your tongue?" Ursula joked, but more in an angry way.

Only then, maybe sensing the level of annoyance, the other woman decided to speak. "Relax, darling. It's not like I can kill you" she said, chuckling at that joke of her own, that sadly she was the only one to understand. However, her face soon grew serious again, as she got ready to reveal the truth about the plan. "It wasn't just a pointless road trip, alright? I wanted to bring you here, right here"

Ursula raised an eyebrow, but as she casted a glance at the _nothing_ around, she smirked ironically. "Here? What are we doing here? _What_ is it here?"

The animal witch hesitated for some seconds, then sighed. She had risked already everything, there was no point in backing up now. " _Storybrooke_. This town is called Storybrooke and it's here that all the people of the Enchanted Forest are trapped!"

"Well, Regina succeeded in her curse, after all…" the sea witch simply commented not very surprised – or at least not sounding like that. "Still it doesn't explain why _we_ are here"

The other woman couldn't help but roll her eyes; she never really liked talking too much and now it was turning out that she had to say everything. Wasn't it already obvious like that? "I want us to live here together!" she exclaimed, suddenly and quickly. But despite the unusual agitation she was feeling, she didn't look away and pretended to keep a straight face.

The one who wasn't able to do that was Ursula instead. Among all the things she had heard in a matter of five minutes, this was the only one that actually shocked her, maybe because it was the only one that had the potential to scare her. Getting lost and having no clue to go home? Fine. Finding out a town created by a curse? Fine. Thinking about living with Cruella? Thanks but no thanks. Because she had tried more than once – both before New York and in New York –, but it never worked and so she swore to never try again. But yet, she had accepted that road trip and now she wasn't feeling so bad at the out look of a life together. Maybe – that was the little voice inside her head – they just hadn't tried _hard enough_.

"And my job? And your husband?" she asked after some minutes of silence, just in order to take some other time to rationalize everything.

Cruella just shrugged and let out a strange small chuckle. "We quit, of course"

"Wow, running away is always your answer, uh?"

Even though the question was supposed to be an accusation, the animal witch's enthusiasm didn't fade; instead, still smiling, she suddenly grabbed Ursula's face in her hands and placed an unexpectedly soft kiss on her lips. "I'm not running away" she whispered then with a determined look on her face.

And it was true: even if she was running away from everything she had created in the past seven years, she was feeling like for the first time in her life she wasn't running away at all.

 _Because finally, she wasn't running away from her._


	3. Day 3: Ursula's Kingdom

**In another life, I would make you stay [Sea Devil week 2015]**

 **Day 3: Ursula's Kingdom**

 **Prompt:** A spell gives Cruella the ability to temporarily live under the sea. They've either already met before the spell or they meet because of the spell, artist chooses decade.

 **Notes: Not an AU, more a "What If?" story. It's set right after Cruella is pushed off the cliff by Emma's magic.**

* * *

"Get off of me, fucking fishes! Get off of me!"

Cruella didn't do anything else but yell for a while, until she suddenly remembered that even in that unexpected situation she had powers. At the first attempt, in fact, her typical green breath worked even through water and all the submarine creatures who were holding her, suddenly fell under her command. And her command was simple: fall asleep.

So apparently, she could still control animals, even if she herself were an animal now. It took just one look down her body to understand what had happened to her: a long dark green tail and just two black shells covering her breasts; maybe that was exactly what made her yell in the first place, actually. But looking at herself now, she couldn't help a strange smile forming on her lips, as she noticed the ironic black spots on the tail. She could be a fucking mermaid, but she was stil in style.

"It seems like you didn't gain mermaids' soft voice, after all, Cruella"

The unexpected but familiar – actually _too_ familiar - voice behind her back made her freeze in place. The little smile vanished completely from her face, as she remained for some moments with her eyes wide open. Only when she sensed the other figure approaching her, she decided to turn around, but slowly, as if she wanted to delay that moment as long as possible.

"Ursula…" she just whispered then, trying to sound angry. But despite her attempts, the only emotion that she conveyed was desperation. It had been days since their separation and the hurt of betrayal was still burning her. "What have you done to me?" she asked when she regained the use of speech and, however, also a glimpse of anger.

Ursula just made a weak smile and approached a little bit more, until they were exactly one in front of the other. _Swimming_ away would have been easier, but she knew that the other woman wouldn't have tried to do that – at least not before getting some answers.

"I saved your life" she frankly replied. And it was true: just as Emma pushedCruella off that cliff, the sea witch casted a spell, which prevented her from hitting the ground and instead brought her under the sea. Being her stalker for some days actually made her turn into her savior as well.

But Cruella didn't seem grateful for that rescue at all. "Well, no one has asked you to do that, darling! What if I wanted to die? What if…" she suddenly stopped and rolled her eyes. "Like if you care anyway…"

The sea witch was about to reproach her for her wishes to die, but that last sentence made her change her words. "Of course I do care about you, Cruella! I always did!" she exclaimed vehemently. As she spoke, she even tried to take the other woman's hand in hers, but Cruella was quick to avoid the contact. "Look, I'm sorry…"

The animal witch raised her eyebrows and put up a fake smile. "Really? And what for? The part where you betrayed me, the one where you left me, or just the one where you _cursed_ me?" she suddenly yelled, letting finally all the repressed anger show. "Because you are the only person I've ever loved and- and I know I am a terribe person, but you know what? I didn't deserve that!"

Trying to process that speech was difficult for Ursula. More than probably they had said to each other in a whole life had been just said: pain, blame, disappoint, loneliness and… Had really Cruella just confessed to _love_ her? Guilty, sadness and a strange sort of happines were debating inside her, but yet, at end of endless moments of silence, she didn't ask for forgiveness nor told her that she loved her back. Instead, she just focused on an apparent meaningless detail.

"Do you really think this is a curse?"

"Yes, I do!" the other woman immediately spat, stubbornly.

"Well then…"

A mischievous smile appeared on Ursula's face, but before Cruella could try to guess what it was for, the sea witch placed her hands on her hips and attracted her to herself, letting their lips clash into an immediate passionate kiss. Before they had a chance to deepen the kiss, a shining cloud winded them and they were forced to separate because of a sudden dizziness.

"Darling, are you alr-"

The animal witch fell immediately silent as she realized that they were no longer under the sea. A happy chuckle escaped her lips as she started to jump on her regained legs. Ursula just watched her and a smile appeared on her face too, even if she was smiling for a completely different reason. As hoped, but not expected, that kiss had more effects than just show the desire and love the one had for the other.

"Cru, you know what this means?"

Hearing that question, Cruella looked up and slowly stopped her movements. It took some time for the realization to dawn on her, but when it did, she widened her eyes and she felt for the first time in her life actually embarassed. One single answer was in both their mind: _true love kiss_. None of them would have dared to say it aloud, though.

"Well, it means that it was indeed a curse! What else?" she chose to grumble in the end.

They never talked about that kiss anymore. But there was no use after all: while they were leaving the beach hand in hand, ready to start a life together, they already knew it was love. Facts spoke louder than words, anyway.


	4. Day 4: Burlesque

**In another life, I would make you stay [Sea Devil week 2015]**

 **Day 4: Burlesque**

 **Prompt:** Burlesque (one or both women are burlesque dancers, artist chooses the decade)

* * *

"Cru, you should stop" Ursula hissed, looking nervously at the clock on the wall.

But actually that hiss soon faded into a moan, that told Cruella a whole different story. In fact, with a mischievous smile, the other woman continued to let her hands wander under her revealing red dress, with the intent to start a round two.

"I'm serious, it's late!"

Cruella stopped her moves just the time to roll her eyes. "Do I need reminding you that you work for me, darling? I could kick you out of this burlesque show at any time…"

Her tone did almost sound threatening, but after a few years of working together, Ursula knew better. And besides, she had some cards to play of her own. "Yeah, you could. But I'm the protagonist… And where do you find another with my same singing skills?"

The blonde raised one eyebrow in surprise and then chuckled softly. Actually in case of a firement, it wouldn't have been Ursula's _singing_ skills the one to be missed the most. Without saying anything though, she just started a passionate kiss, which she ended with a not so gentle bite on the black woman's lips. "You're not going anywhere" she whispered in a serious tone.

Ursula didn't hesitate to nod, but at the same time finally managed to move away. "But for now I have to go on stage…"

Cruella sighed heavily and crossed her arms on the chest, even if she didn't give actual voice to her disapproval. After all, she was able to read the clock as well.

The dancer finished quickly to prepare herself in silence and ,only when she was perfectly ready, she approached her employer – and also _secret lover_ \- again with a soft but yet mischievous smile. "Later we'll finish what we started, I promise…"

A quick kiss and a wink, and they were already both out of the dressing room: one on the stage and the other among the public.

* * *

"So, how was I?"

Cruella took that question with a sort of enigmatic smile, while continuing to sip her gin. Actually that night had been one of Ursula's best performances ever and, according to the many compliments her employer had received in the short way between the stage and the bar, she wasn't the only one to think that. However, she let some time pass before speaking and, when she did, she didn't actually answer the question.

"You should have let your hair down…"

Ursula frowned obviously confused, but still she let herself almost fall on the barstool beside her, without looking away. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked then, failing to find an explanation on her own, despite the little time she had had to think.

Ms De Vil was glad of the question and the spark that flashed in her blue eyes was a proof of it. "Just that the two hickeys on your neck were very visible, darling – even from afar!" she exclaimed pretending to be shocked, but feeling somehow proud of it.

The other woman slighlty widened her eyes and instinctively looked down at her neck in a vain attempt to see those marks herself. When she looked up again though, surprise faded into amusement. Slowly, she moved her face more toward Cruella and stopped just a few inches from her lips with a smirk. This time it was her turn to be quite proud about something.

" _Well, then we were lucky you hadn't been the one to be half-undressed…"_


	5. Day 5: Mob Wives

**In another life, I would make you stay [Sea Devil week 2015]**

 **Day 5: Mob Wives**

 **Prompt:** Mob Wives (either one or both are married to a mob boss and start an affair)

* * *

She couldn't go on like that. It was a hard admission for Cruella De Vil to make, but it was the simple truth: she wanted more and, most of all, she couldn't stand seeing her lover always in such a desperate mood. Things had to change and, since she wouldn't have backed out easily, it was another one the person who had to get out of that desperate triangle.

"Leave your husband, Urs" she whispered, breaking a long peaceful silence. "We don't need him to be happy. _You_ don't need him"

Ursula's reaction was immediate: shaking her head, she slowly got out of their loving embrace and sat up on the bed. "It's quite funny told by the woman who got married three times…"

"No need to be harsh, darling. Besides, guess where are my husbands now? At the cemetery… See? I just used them as long as I needed them"

That candid answer made the black woman smirk and her previous little annoyance disappear. "Fine. But even if I do, we can't be together Cru, you know…"

"Why not?" the blonde asked, sitting up as well. But just in order to light a cigarette. "Things are changing. And when the War will end…"

"Hopefully when the War will end, it will still be 1940. In a lot of countries women can't even vote, how can you expect people to approve us to be in love?"

Cruella sighed. Sadly she didn't know any words to deny that fact and so she just approached her lover more and, with the free hand, started to kindly caress her face. "Well, then we will runaway. And before you can ask where to, I say: somewhere only we know"

Ursula couldn't help the weak smile that appeared on her lips, but it didn't last long though, because another objection – the strongest of all – popped into her mind. Even if they found a place and a perspective of new life, between the now and then there was a huge obstacle, an obstacle that brought them back to the start.

"I can't leave my husband… You are forgetting that he knows very well how to use a gun…"

Cruella however didn't seem worried at all; actually the smirk on her lips only showed some sort of amusement. Finally an objection she could easily destroy. She just took a breath of smoke and then just kissed the other woman on the mouth – a kiss that had the full taste of tobacco of course, but also of that strange smile.

"Oh but so do I, darling. So do I…"

* * *

The plan was simple: Ursula had to collect all her things, while Cruella waited in the car ready to go. Twenty minutes: that was the time they had agreed on, so when one whole exact minute more passed, the blonde felt more than legitimised to take her gun and enter the house.

Being the best killer in the mob, it wasn't difficult for her to pass some of the boss's trusted men and quickly find the room she was looking for. However, as she discovered opening the door, the real problem was inside. The boss was in fact holding Ursula against a wall, evidently trying to threaten – and harm - her.

"Let her go this instant!" she exclaimed, raising her gun and aiming it at the man's head.

He turned around slowly and his face showed surprise. "Or what?"

"I'll kill you"

The boss looked uncertain for some moments, but eventually just pushed his wife away and raised his hands up in air. Probably one would have expected him a more bold and brave reaction, but, clearly, without his men he was just a poor coward. On the other hand, considering Cruella's reputation, he wasn't that much to blame.

"Urs, are you okay?" she asked, still not lowering the gun though.

"Yes, I'm fine. We have to go Cru"

"No, leave your things where they are. Plan's changing: we are staying"

"What? I will not allow you two to-"

A sudden shot interrupted the man's words. Apparently he had chosen the wrong moment to rebel and she the best one to put into effect her new plan. As the boss was lying against the wall with a bullet in his head, Ursula widened her eyes, moving them from her now dead husband and her lover.

"What have you done, Cru? What-"

But before she could finish her question, and so before Cruella had any chance to answer, the door opened wide and three men entered the room. Obviously they had been called by the noise of the shot, but actually the murderer didn't mind about that intrusion at all.

"Wha- What happened here?" one of them dared to ask.

Only then Cruella finally looked up, still holding the gun in her hand. She would have taken everything the previous boss had: his power, his position and, of course, his wife. So, in the end, she just smirked, proudly.

" _Your King is dead, my darlings. Long live the Queen"_


	6. Day 6: High School AU

**In another life, I would make you stay [Sea Devil week 2015]**

 **Day 6: High School AU**

 **Prompt:** High School AU (Ursula and Cruella in high school together, artist chooses decade).

* * *

 _The game is rigged_ : that was Cruella's thought while she saw Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan dancing together. She had a really fancy dress on – or so at least the black and white revealing cloth looked to her – and both her make-up and her hair were perfect, but that wouldn't have mattered anyway – not comparing to that fairytale couple. So, despite her usual egocentricity and her will to get her mother – who happened to also be p.e. teacher - annoyed, she soon decided to give her hopes us. Instead of being the life of the party, she spent almost all night aside at the bar, drinking and having random small talks.

However, when after midnight the drama teacher got on the stage with a microphone in his hand, she was bound to discover just how wrong she had been all along.

"…I'm gladly to announce that our new prom queen is… _Cruella De Vil_ "

A long silence followed that unexpected result, but then, surprisingly, almost everyone started to clap and call out her name. _She was a really bitch, but still the most popular and beautiful bitch of all._ As for herself, her first reaction was to burst into a loud laughter and then secretly blame her abuse of alcohol for the night. The quaterback of the football school team, August Booth, had to tell her twice that it was no joke, while her best friend Maleficent had to literally take her to stage, preventing her from passing out on the floor.

"And here she is, our Cruella… Dear, there's something you want to say?"

Cruella, who risked to stumble in her heels as soon as Maleficent left her, slowly took some steps toward the teacher and flashed a smirk. "Yes. Give me my crown" she replied and then took the precious symbol from his hand and place it herself on her head. Needless to say that another excited chorus immediately started.

The man looked taken aback for a while, but not for too much, because he knew that the show had to go on anyway. "And where is your King?" he asked instead, remembering the usual schedule.

This time the public preceeded her, since they all started to call for one name: Rumplestilskin Gold. Probably they had seen the one random dance they had a hour before and it was enough to make assumptions. Except that they didn't know he was currently in his car with one cheerleader girl; Cruella did know anyway, and so she just rolled her eyes at the public. In doing that though, she spotted two people among the crowd: her mother – who was currently debating between pride and disappointment – and one of her aquaitances from glee club – who could be the card to decide her mother's emotion.

"Actually, I don't have a King…" she started saying and then paused to stare right at her mother. "…But a Queen!"

She just waited long enough to see shame form on Mrs De Vil face and then, she just removed her heels and climbed down the stage without any sense of grace. Stumbling, she made her way through the crowd with a precise aim: Ursula Fisherman. Only when she was right in front of her, she stopped and gave her a sort of mischievous smile.

"What are you doing?" the black girl hissed, feeling embarassed, but also somehow excited.

Cruella didn't answer, at least not with words, but kissed her fully on the mouth. It was an angry and passionate kiss, it was the kind of kiss that could make her mother go crazy, it was their _first_ kiss. Blushing intensely, Ursula was the one to break the contact; she had been thinking about a kiss like that for weeks and unluckily for her, Cruella knew that too well.

"What- Why are you doing this? Just for your mother?" she spat, feeling angry and guilty for her own feelings.

Cruella looked around at the cheering crowd, then at her disgusted mother and then back at that pretty naive girl she had just kissed. And kissed her again, with probably even more passion than before.

"Does it really even matter, darling?" she whispered then, on her lips, casting her a sort of innocent look.

Ursula hesitated for some seconds, but then just shook her head and unexpectly it was her turn to start a new kiss. It was true: either she was kissing her just to toy with her, or to annoy her mother, or because she had some hidden attraction, it didn't really made any difference at all. Because there was just one single fact and that fact was that they were kissing. There would have been time to figure out everything else.

But in the meanwhile, Ursula could have five minutes of glory – _and five minutes of her_.


	7. Day 7: Housewives

**In another life, I would make you stay [Sea Devil week 2015]**

 **Day 5: Housewives**

 **Prompt:** Housewives, 50s/60s/modern day (one or both are housewives who fall in love).

 **Notes:** A bit of Authella in it too. Sorry not sorry.

* * *

"Oh my Gosh, Cruella, I was not expecting to see you like this!" Ursula exclaimed from the door jam, letting her presence be revaled.

And actually, it was just an euphemism. If it hadn't been for her physical features, she would have probably never recognized the woman in front of her. Blonde locks collected in a tight bun, a pair of glasses covering her blue eyes and a bright red apron around her waist. What the Hell had happened to the rebellious girl who didn't want to settle DOWN, the girl who wanted to set the world on fire?

But if she had at least the time to get used to the new situation, Cruella was taken completely aback hearing that familiar voice - and the fall of a plate on the ground was a proof of that.

"Ursula…" she whispered while a strange blush started forming on her cheeks. It was hard to say if it was out of surprise or shame, though. "How did you enter?"

The black woman shrugged and just took some steps more inside the kitchen. "Your dear husband let me in…He looks like a nice man" she explained, not helping but filling the comment with bitterness.

Cruella remained silent for some moments and then extended the silence by picking a broom and clearing the little mess she had made. "He is" she just confirmed then, with a soft sigh.

"I didn't know you could cook… Are you organizing a party?" the other woman continued, giving a careful look around. And it was in that act that she spotted a half empty bottle of gin. For the first time since she had entered that house, a small smile appaeared on her lips. "Well, old habits die hard, right?"

Cruella didn't seem to share the amusement though and quickly moved to place herself between the bottle and the woman, as to deny the obvious. "It's my son's birthday tomorrow…" she said with a harsher tone than needed. "Now, darling, do you care to tell me what the hell are you doing here?"

Maybe it was the "darling" or maybe it was the sudden trace of anger, but Ursula was left completely speechless for a while. The beast hadn't disappeared, it had only been tamed; so, was that the ability that made Cruella choose that man in the end? She shook her head as to make that heavy thought disappear and then looked down for a moment. Apparently, the now housewife had unwillingly let down her walls, so now she just felt like she had to do the same.

"I'm getting married with my girlfriend in two weeks… But first I had to see you, I had to close this chapter, you know?" she announced, creatin a long silence afterwards. It didn't stop her from asking a question though. "So, I need to know something… Are you happy now, Cru?"

A flash of desperation and hurt in those blue eyes screamed an obvious _no_ , but however as soon as it came it was already gone. And there was only left a strange smile and a brave look. "I am. Isaac has helped out of my problems and he- he loves, despite of everything… Besides what would I be now if i hadn't married him? Probably I would have ended up as a drunk clochard or, more likely, in prison…"

"Or with me. You could have been _with me_ " Ursula interrupted softly with a sad look in her eyes. "I'm sure he loves you, but I did too… I would have helped you, you know that…"

Without even realising it, their bodies moved closer, until their faces were just inches apart. It would have been easier to give in, to have a taste of the past and to forget all the missing years. Despite her girlfriend waiting at home, Ursula seemed ready to do that, but it was Cruella the one who didn't want to. Not because it wasunfair, but because it would have been too painful. Therefore, the blonde just moved her head before anything could happen and looked away.

"Congratulations for your wedding, darling. Now you have to go"

"But Cru-"

"Go away"

It was the glare she received more than those harsh words to convince Ursula to obey that command. As the sudden appearance of Mr Heller on the door confirmed, it was too late to change things anyway. She hesitated, walked slowly, looked back more than once, but in the end she still found herself out of the house in a matter of few minutes.

"Is everything okay?"

Still astonished by the unexpcted meeting, Cruella just nodded absent-mindedly to her husband's question and faked a smile. She finished to prepare all the food for the next day, she had dinner with her family and put her two children to bed, as if nothing ever happened. But in the night, after everything was done and everyone was asleep, the old Cruella was brought back to life. With all her anger, all her desperation and all her love – love for a person that day she had lost forever.

 _And she got incredibly wasted for the first time in fifteen years._


	8. Day 8: Future Dystopia

**In another life, I would make you stay [Sea Devil week 2015]**

 **Day 8: Creator's Choice - Future Dystopia**

 **Prompt:** Cruella and Ursula end up in either another realm or fast forward past their time in Storybrooke and find themselves in a dark and dangerous futuristic society.

 **Notes: It's set in an AU - sort of crossover between "Brave New World" by Huxley and "1984" by Orwell.**

* * *

Artificial conception in phials, hypnopedic brain-washing and constant control by the always turned on screens: that was the real meaning behind the elegant motto of the State. _Identity, community, stability_. It was not safe to understand it, or worse to try to deny it, but yet Ursula couldn't help but feel an outcast in that world. A wrong phase in her _bokanovskyan process_ had let her to develop some antisocial thoughts – so they said. That was why she had an unsual black skin and a too emotional character – so they said.

However, whatever was the reason of her diversity, the point was that she was indeed different and maybe it was exactly why she had been so involved in that sort of casual relationship with Cruella in the very first place. " _We shall meet in a place where there is no darkness_ " – that was the promise that gave a start to everything. She had too hopefully expected some sort of real light, far from the artificial nature and the psychedelic images on the screens; instead the light, which the extravagant blonde woman was referring to, was just the virtual one created by a mix of _soma_ and _victory gin_. She had stayed anyway, though, and that stay was still lasting after three months.

"Where are you going?"

As she saw the other woman suddenly standing up from the sofa they had just made love on, the question escaped her mouth before she could control the tone. And it turned out more jealous than she should have revealed.

"Just a match of _obstacle golf_ with Mr Feinberg… I've denied his avances for too long now. I know you understand…"

Ursula couldn't help an ironic smile at that. She remained some moments in silence while watching her getting ready for that date: too much make-up, expensive furs, the _malthusian belt_ – because it was clear that the date would have ended up in sex - and even the last minute replacement of a pair of broken diamond earrings. They ended in the trashcan, of course… _Ending was better than mending_ , after all. Unlike herself, Cruella De Vil was clearly a perfect example of _Alpha_ : everything inside and outside her was screaming it. Who knew how she would have probably react discovering that, in spite of her attempts to be special, she was just an ordinary puppet in the hands of _Air Strip One_.

"Actually I don't…" Ursula whispered in the end, probably too tired to hide her feelings anymore.

It was just a whisper, but it yeti t had the power to make Cruella stop completely her movements and turn immediately to her. That was the first moment when in her blue eyes flashed an unusual trace of awareness; maybe she was more intelligent than she wanted to show as well. Anyway, that moment was soon gone and, after a quick glance to the screen, she continued to put her mascara on, trying to under play what was really happening.

"Careful, darling… You know what happened to that man from the _Ministry of Peace_ who fell in love with me… _Everybody_ -"

"- _Belongs to everybody else_ , I know" Ursula quickly finished the well-known sentence, with a bitter tone. It was like an unwritten law of the State, actually, because love was the most antisocial behavior of all after all.

By saying that sentence, she knew she was giving up her fight against the system, but what could she have done? Because yes, she remembered very well Isaac Heller, one of the few men who had tried to rebel to the community, and mosto f all she remembered too well what had happened to him: psychological tortures and then the exile into a lost Island, where he probably had already found death. The forbidden love for books and her not so secret love for Cruella had been the reasons of his downfall; well, she herself didn't care much for literature and she could even made it without her passion for singing, but she couldn't renounce to Cruella. That was why, despite the temptation of some freedom in a far away world, she didn't want to risk it all.

So, she just stood up from the sofa as well and placed herself in front of the other woman, trying hard to fake a smile.

"You are right. I will ask Maleficent Dragon out for a date, tomorrow…"

Cruella turned to her again and the smile on her own face seemed sincere. It was like the surrender to promiscuity was a gift for her, a gift that made her relationship more stronger.

"I'm going…" she just said after that, throwing one last look in the mirror.

And she went out quickly, with only one soft kiss as a goodbye. Without saying anything, Ursula followed her with her gaze until the door was closed, and, when she was left finally alone, she just sat down on the sofa again, with the head full of too many thoughts to process. And then, like the State wanted and like Cruella always suggested, she found herself swallowing two pills of soma. _A gramme in time saves nine_ : that was the perfect theraphy.

Maybe if the world were different, maybe if they were born in any other world… That sad nostalgy for another situation she had never had the chance to know suddenly filled her eyes of tears. But she couldn't cry, she knew that, because the common fear was even in her rebellious heart: _Big Brother was watching her_. Besides, suddenly, the need of crying was gone. A smile unwillingly appeared on her face instead, as she saw the sea in front of her eyes and the image of Cruella beside her.

 _Oh, the soma was making its peculiar effect…_

* * *

 **The seadevil week is over and I've managed to write a short story for every prompt of it. I'm kinda proud of this, even if I'm also a bit sad that I didn't receive any comment. I hope you liked the reading anyway. It's been nice to come back in the seadevil fandom even if for just eight days and I hope that I'll get the chance to write something else for this ship again.**

 _ **LadyPalma**_


End file.
